Midnight Awakenings
by MyHero
Summary: Robin is used to staying up late when working with Batman, but the habit leads to a little bit of insomnia, and then a little bit of team bonding where the team gets one step closer to understanding Robin.


**Title: **Midnight Awakenings

**Pairing:** None

**Theme: **Late night patrolling

**Word count:** uumm... last time I checked it was at like 1400-ish I think!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit!

**Beta: **None! Sorry!

**Summary: **Robin is used to staying up late when working with Batman, but the habit leads to a little bit of insomnia, and then a little bit of team bonding where the team gets one step closer to understanding Robin.

**Author note: **No idea where this came from! Okay I do... I couldn't sleep last night and I was up for HOURS, and out came this! Please let me know bout any spelling or grammar errors! Please and thank you! :D

* * *

Robin slipped through the doorway of his room and down the hallway of Young Justice's secret base. The thirteen year old prodigy of Batman kept to the shadows as he passed the bedrooms of his teammates. The teen paused before the room of Superboy waiting for the light snores that could usually be heard. With the reassurance that the clone was asleep, Robin returned to his quest towards the kitchen. His bare feet dragged across the stone floor, as the youngest member of Young Justice entered the mountains kitchen. The pair of sweat pants that hung around the teens hips and the Gotham Knights t-shirt in place over his chest, seemed out of place with the mask that lined Robins eyes.

The former flying Grayson eyed the clock with a scowl. To occupied with his staring match with 12:23 on the wall, Robin missed the small gust of air and appearance of Wally at his side, or so the speedster thought.

"What are you doing?" Robin muttered, catching Kid Flash by surprise. The teen shot into the air with a cry of shock. The younger boy let out a sigh and smacked the palm of his hand to his forehead, as the rest of the team ran into the room ready for a fight. Aqualad led the way, with Superboy and Miss Martian at his heals

"What's going on?" Superboy yelled, fist raised to take the first punch.

"KF, isn't as stealthy as he thinks he is." Robin shrugged, lifting himself onto one of the island chairs with a small grunt.

"Well I was just seeing what Robin was doing." Wally snapped back, zipping off the floor around the kitchen island to lean on the counter and still stare at his teammates. "He is sneaking around at midnight and I wanted to know why."

"Why are you up past lights out?" Aqualad asked, lowering his hands but raising his eyebrows. The teens had been given a lights out by eleven, by Red Tornado and Black Canary after Kid Flash stayed up to late playing video games and fell asleep during training the next day.

"Not tired." Robin shrugged, drumming his fingers across the marble counter tops.

"Do you want me to make you a glass of warm milk?" Miss Martian asked stepping forward with her offer. A friendly smile was plastered on the females face. "I saw on TV that it can help you fall asleep."

Robin shook his head, "No thanks Megan, It probable won't do much. I am just used to being up a lot later than this, so it is hard to fall sleep."

"Why is that?" Superboy spoke up, crossing the room to lean against the counter attached to the wall. The clone crossed his arms over his chest and set Robin with a small looked mixed between his usual glare and curiosity.

"Back in Gotham, Batman and I would just be starting our patrol of the city." Robin explained, "SO I am kind of used to that schedule."

"Why would you go out at this time of night?" Megan asked. She along with Superboy watched Robin with confusion, neither understanding why the Dynamic Duo would go out in the middle of the night.

"Bat's isn't called the Dark Knight for funsies." Wally stated with a laugh, smile growing when Robin shot him a playful smirk.

"Crime in Gotham is different then what we deal with." Aqualad filled in, becoming more confident when Robin nodded with agreement. "It's a bit darker, and crimes more..." The team leader trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"Disturbed," Robin offered, "Crazed, gruesome, primal." The teen shrugged again, "Any of them work. That's why Batman and I patrol there."

"So if you were off in Gotham right now, you would be jumping around a city filled with crazy people." Megan asked, staring in shock at the youngest member of Young Justice, concerned for her friends safety.

"Crazy people with guns who want nothing more than to kill the Batman and his side kick Robin." The acrobat nodded, unfazed by the looks of shock and horror he got from his blunt words. Robin slid from his chair to stroll across the room and pull a glass from one of the shelves.

"Why would you protect a city like that?" Superboy questioned. All eyes remained on Robin as the thirteen year old filled his cup with water and took a few gulps.

"If we don't do it, then who will?" Robin answered, his voice feel dark and he stared at the wall above the sink. The teens face became serious and he looked older then he should have. "I know you guys might not understand it, but someone needs to protect Gotham from it's self and that is what We used..." the teen paused for a moment, "That is what Batman does."

The room fell silent, as Robin placed his glass in the sink. "It really isn't as bad as might think." Robin continued, voice becoming lighter and a smile growing on his face. The acrobat spun around to lean against the sink edge, "There is nothing like standing on the edge of Wayne enterprises, the tallest building in the Gotham, and have the entire city at your feet.."

"It sounds really cool." Wally muttered, and once again the room fell silent.

"Hello Megan!" Miss Martian cried smile growing on her face. "Why don't we all go visit!" The female beamed at her friends, believing in her idea.

Robin broke out in a laugh, cutting himself off when he caught sight of the hurt expression on Megan's face. "Sorry Miss M," Robin muttered with an apologetic smile. "Batman isn't really big on having supers in Gotham. Don't take it personally."

"What are you five doing up?" A voice echoed though the kitchen catching the teens by surprise. The team turned to find Red Tornado standing in the doorway.

"Sorry," Aqualad began stepping forward, only to be interrupted by Robin.

"It's my fault Red Tornado, I couldn't fall asleep and accidentally woke the others up."The hacker explained, bowing his head slightly from the Seiner superhero.

Red Tornado nodded slowly, "Well it is time for you guys to return to bed, because you never know what will happen tomorrow."

The team nodded back at the red themed hero and filed out of the kitchen towards their bedrooms. "Well it's been strange." Robin chuckled, passing his friends until reaching his bedroom door. "I will see you guys in the morning." The members of Young Justice bid each other good by for the second time that night.

Robin slipped back into his bed room and headed straight to his bed. The teen pulled off his mask and placed it next to his sunglasses on the bed side table. Dick crawled into bed and curled up under the blankets. Falling asleep almost right as his head it the pillow.

The rest of team went back to bed, all with a greater respect for their youngest teammate.

* * *

Please Review! Buttons right...

...there...

(arrow)

\/


End file.
